Organic light-emitting components, especially organic light-emitting electrochemical cells (OLECs or LECs), include metal complexes, especially ionic transition metal complexes (iTMCs), as emitter materials, which can emit preferentially in the blue, sky blue, green, yellow-green, yellow, orange or red spectral region. However, these emitter materials are of low structural stability during the operation of the organic light-emitting component, and so the organic light-emitting component has a short lifetime.